


The Call

by supernaturalfangirll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Happy Ending, Kinda?, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Soldier Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalfangirll/pseuds/supernaturalfangirll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a phone call he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is from a tumblr post that was given to me by a friend. Any mistakes in this fic are mine and this fic is un-beta'd. Hope you guys like it! Follow me on tumblr : supercastiell.tumblr.com

This Wednesday afternoon was nothing special, Castiel had taught his normal rowdy group of high schoolers, half of them weren't paying attention to the fact that they were having a test tomorrow and the other half seemed not to care. 'Oh well' Cas thought as he watched the group of students make a mad dash to the door in an attempt to leave first. Cas looked down at his desk and smiled at the photo of him and his husband, Dean Winchester, that had been taken right after their wedding on the beach. Dean was in his full uniform and Cas was in his best suit. They were smiling at each other, seemingly not paying attention to the camera in front of them. Dean had left early this morning for work, he was a corrections specialist at the nearby military base. Sure Castiel was incredibly proud of his husband, but he was still in a constant state of worry, after all, anything can happen right?  
The day before had been the 6 month anniversary of their wedding and they spent the night wrapped around each other in a tangle of limbs. The next morning found both Dean and Cas covered in an assortment of hickeys. Dean in particular had a rather large hickey that was purpling around the edges right on the side of his neck. It was large enough that no amount of clothing would cover it and secretly, Cas was pretty pleased with the mark he left on his husband.  
Castiel pulled up to their house and pulled his old continental into the garage. After parking it he walked up the small set of steps and opened the door. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, the old leather couch groaned in protest as he sat down. He had papers to grade but those could wait, right now he needed nothing but some time in front of the television. About twenty minutes into his fourth Dr. Sexy episode the telephone rang, the number was unknown but Cas picked it up anyway.  
“Hello?” Cas said as he picked up the phone.  
“Hello is this Mister Novak-Winchester?” A woman on the other end of the line asked  
“Yes, who is this?” Cas asked as he sat back down on the couch.  
“My name is Meg and I called to talk to you about your husband Dean Winchester.” Meg said in a very serious tone.  
As soon as this woman, Meg, said that Castiel shot up out of his seat and began pacing around. “I-is everything alright? Is Dean ok?” Cas asked as he ran his hands through his hair while he was pacing.  
“I’m sorry to inform you but our supervisors have asked that you cease to damage government property immediately” Meg said.  
“Oh God I- wait what!?” Cas practically yelled into the receiver “What property have I damaged?” he asked as he sat back down on the couch.  
“Your husband showed up to his station this morning with a very visible mark on the side of his neck that could not be hidden by his uniform and we ask that this type of damage not be done again.” Meg said with an audible smirk. “Have a good day Mr. Novak-Winchester,” she stated as she hung up, not even giving Cas the chance to reply.  
Cas sat on the couch looking down at the phone in his lap with a confused expression, and that's how Dean found him when he got into the house ten minutes later. “Hey honey what's the matter?” Dean asked as he sat next to Cas and wrapped his arms around him.  
“I got a phone call today.” Cas said as he leaned on Dean’s shoulder.  
“And?” Dean prompted.  
“And it was this rather brash woman named Meg who told me not to damage government property again.” Dean cringed at the mention of Meg’s name.  
“What property did you damage Cas?” Dean asked. In response Cas placed his fingers over the hickey and smiled up at Dean. “Oh.” Dean said as realisation hit him.  
“Yeah oh.” Cas said. “I don’t know what the repercussions of this will be but there is no way I am going to stop damaging this government property anytime soon.” Cas said as he smirked up at Dean as he placed his lips on the other side of Dean's neck and began to lick and nibble at his pulse. Dean’s breathing hitched as he looked down at Cas and he smirked as he picked his husband up bridal style and walked them to their bedroom. 

The next day Castiel received another phone call giving the same warning, but he ignored just like he had the last.


End file.
